


The burned

by yangisbestgirl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Dom/sub, F/F, Happy Ending, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangisbestgirl/pseuds/yangisbestgirl
Summary: Ruby's finally a senior, her sister Yang has graduated with her girlfriend Weiss, and Ruby's friend circle is so much smaller.Until she meets her new student teacher, one Ms. Fall. A woman unlike anyone she's ever met before. She's dark, mysterious, and terrifying, and she's got Ruby in her sights. How will Ruby deal? Will she escape her clutches? Or will the dark, burning passion consume her?





	The burned

Ruby woke to the sound of a metal fist banging into a frying pan. Rubbing her eyes, he opened them to see the tall, muscular frame of her older sister standing at the front of her bed.

"RISE AND SHINE YOU LITTLE SHIT, ITS TIME FOR YOUR BREAKFAST!"

"Yaaang. Can't you just once ever wake me up like a normal person?"

"Nope!" 

Ruby groaned and pulled herself out of bed, stepping over the discarded clothes and bits of discarded metal from her experiments. She made her way to the kitchen where some haphazardly made pancakes and poorly shaped eggs waited for her _. "How do you ruin eggs?"_ Ruby wondered. They tasted fine, even if they looked awful. As she ate in near silence, Yang continued to grin foolishly. 

Ruby, still surly from the rude awakening, dared to ask through a mouthful of pancake, "What?"

Yang grinned even harder. "I'm just proud of my baby sister!"

Ruby groaned. Yang didn't seem to care. "I mean you're a senior now! My baby sister's all grown up!"

"Didn't you get enough of this embarrassing last month?"

"Both your 18th birthday and your first day of senior year deserve a ton of embarrasment, sweetie!"

Ruby merely grumbled and continued to eat.

* * *

Yang brought Bumblebee to a stop. "So Ruby, I have a big date coming up with Weiss after uni today, can you catch a ride home with Penny or Oscar?"

"Will do! Just make sure it doesn't end anywhere I have to see it!"

Yang revved her motorcycle, calling out "that happened one time..." as she sped away, noticably above the speed limit, Ruby observed.

Ruby ran excited towards the doors of Beacon High, a school that always had something going on. Ruby had always been isolated from any drama, being Yang's younger sister. _Imouto, as her absolute weeb of a best friend would say_.Yang had been the most infamous and terrifying bully of Beacon, until her love for Weiss changed her into it's protector. Both statuses protected Ruby, as Yang had made it clear to everyone then attending Beacon any emotional or physical harm done to her would result in the breaking of bones. Yang's own girlfriend was a little afraid of being too mean to the girl.

So Ruby stood for herself for the first time, and she was so excited to feel a little Independence for once, to start her new year!

* * *

Classes were mostly to be expected from what she'd heard from last year's seniors. Oobleck was every bit as hard to follow as she has heard, and Goodwitch was as strict. By the time lunch rolled around Ruby's hand hurt from the speed of the note taking. It was now lunch, and Ruby was excited to see her friends. 

"Hi guys!" Ruby yelled and ran across the cafeteria to sit with her friends. Bits of juice spilled from her carton as she ran. She was met by an equally enthusiastic exclaim of "Friend Ruby!" 

That was Penny Poledina, Ruby's best friend and a massive weeaboo dork, with a thing for pretending to be a robot. And probably some form of autism, as was the joke in their friend circle, which Penny didn't appreciate. To the left of her sat Ciel Soliel, the much more temperate, cool headed, and somewhat anal friend in the group, and Oscar Pine, the son of the headmaster and a sophomore still, the shyest but friendly member.

"You guys I am soooo tirrreeeddd..." Ruby bemoaned. 

"Have you set a schedule of sleep and activities, Ruby? I find it conserves my energy throughout the day."

"We all know what you think, Ciel."

"I feel the same way, Ruby." Oscar patted her on the back.

"...thaaank youuu...."

"I find it prudent to mention we have precisely 17 minutes left in the period to eat and conversate so I suggest you begin eating, Ruby."

"Right!" Ruby began shoving food into her face as fast as she could.

"Now that I mention it, your favorite class should be after this."

Ruby stopped eating for a second. "Oh yeh!" Crumbs fell out of her mouth. "I haben't had mathh yeth!"

Ruby, wanting to be an engineer, loved math above all other subjects, and attempted to build gadgets and machines at home, to the point where all her pajamas were stained by oil in various places.

"Just try not steal the new teachers thunder, genius friend Ruby..." Penny blushed at her own strangely phrased complement.

Eventually the bell rang and Ruby hurried to the class, excited to learn something new.

* * *

Ruby sat down in her desk, as excited to learn about her favorite subject as ever, until the teacher walked in and her mouth went dry. The teacher was the most beautiful woman Ruby has ever seen. The woman was easily six feet tall and had dark black hair. She wore red clothing, not goth like Ruby's own, elegant and professional, with a long black pencil skirt. 

"Good afternoon, class, I'll be your calculus teacher this year. My name is Ms. Fall, and I loon forward to knowing you all."

 _Ms. Fall.._.

All thoughts of math disappeared from Ruby's head. The musical sound of her voice, the light glistening on the shine of her hair, Ruby merely watched and tried not to drool. She somehow failed to realize the soft, songlike sound of her voice was coming from a lecture.

A lecture she hadn't heard a word of.

"Ms. Rose?"

Ruby practically shot up in her seat. "Y-y-y-y-y-yes ma'am?!"

The teacher seemed to study her curiously for a moment. "Ms Rose, maybe you can solve this problem?"

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby unsteadily walked to the board to solve the problem, which ordinarily would have been nothing, if not for the distraction of the older woman watching over her shoulder.

"Very good, Ms. Rose, but you miscalculated the last variable. Pay more attention next time, yeah?"

Ruby went as red as her namesake. "Y-yes ma'am."

Little snickers were heard from the class.

Class went as normal from then. Ruby did her best to pay attention until it was over.

Finally the bell rang. "Alright class, read the first chapter of the textbook by tomorrow. And Ms. Rose?"

Ruby's head shot around to look at her. "Y-yes?"

"See me after class, yeah?

Ruby gulped. And Penny, sitting in the row behind her, watched.

* * *

Ruby, with school being done for the day, packed her things in her locker (because doing homework at home is for the weak and responsible) and began to head to Ms. Fall's room when Penny stopped her.

"Friend Ruby, didn't you need a ride home?"

Ruby saw that Penny looked concerned.

"I have to talk to Ms. Fall, Penny, sorry! I'll walk home, don't worry! I did track!"

Penny shifted uncomfortably. "...Ruby maybe you should skip it? I'm just... Worried. I don't know why."

"Penny what if she gives me detention for not going?"

"Well... Okay. Be safe, Ruby."

* * *

"Ms. Rose. Glad to see you again." The woman rose from her desk and sauntered to over to where Ruby stood near the doorway, and shut it behind her.

"H-hi miss Fall, is there, uh, something you wanted to talk about?"

The woman darkly chuckled. "There certainly is, Ms. Rose. Or can I call you by your first name?"

"Um ye-yes it's uhm it's Ruby hehehe...?" Ruby was losing her mind being so close to this woman.

"Ruby. It's pretty." The woman stepped closer to the girl and touched her palm to her cheek, her thumb pressing on her lip, the shocked, mouth half open expression of the younger woman making her pupils dilate.

"My first name's Cinder, love."

Ruby's whole body shook. 

Cinder released her face and took a step back. "So, Ruby, I noticed you have something of a hard time paying attention to my class. I think you'll need some extra help. Some tutoring. I wouldn't want a little jewel like yourself to fail out of my class."

Ruby's eyes had all but glazed over, so incredibly shocked by the woman's advance. Pleasurably so.

"What do you say about meeting me after school each Friday from now on?"

"Uh huh..." Ruby managed to get out.

Cinder chuckled. "Well then, I'll see you then, little miss Rose."

Ruby turned and walked out the door if the classroom. Watching her go, Cinder thought to herself. _"I got another one."_

 _"Another_ _toy."_

**Author's Note:**

> This is same universe/takes place after my other fic. Do lemme know if you liked this, and I will write more of it.


End file.
